User blog:NibiruMul/What does Isidore Think Of...
I'm going to do one of these since they're fun. Isidore L'Orange is my main OC. He's very honest about what he thinks of others and tries not to sugarcoat his feelings. Your OCs can ask Isidore what they think of him, and he'll respond! #You can ask more than once, but try not to spam. #Student OCs only. #Your OCs aren't required to know Isidore well. #Make sure your OC's page is linked in your post. This is especially important in case Isidore has never interacted with your OCs. #If I don't respond right away, don't worry. I will eventually. If I don't respond within four days, please leave a message on my message wall. #Ask away! Icarus Juniper I don't know Icarus very well, but I do have a lot of respect from him. I like that he's very sensible. I also think it's nice that he tries to be an older brother figure to younger students. I feel bad that his mother died and that he doesn't get along with his father. I know Icarus says that he doesn't need others' pity, but it's hard not to feel bad for him. Airmid Valerian I don't know them very well, but I've heard of them. I know they are on the autism spectrum like I am - I think I can relate to that. I also hear they're very good at chess and that they sneak out to go to concerts. Maybe they could teach me a thing or two about chess? I also hear that they are adopted. I always wonder what it's like to be adopted because that's part of my destiny too. But I don't think it will be the same for me since I will be returned to my real parents at the end. I think it's wonderful that they have a good relationship with their adoptive father - I feel like a lot of fairy tales don't take too kindly to adoptive parents. Airmé Arc-en-ciel I think I've met him at least once. He's very shy - he kinda reminds me of my cousin Simon. I heard that he can talk through rainbows, which I think is really cool! I also hear he has trouble with his English. I can relate since my first language is French as well. I also hear he plays the violin - I admit, I can't play any instruments, but I like hearing other people play. Marcelle Hare I've heard of her. She's the girl that feigns madness. I don't get it, though - why would you want to feign madness? It doesn't make sense. But I know I should try to be mindful. I think she's a good actress. Personally, I think the other Wonderlandians shouldn't be so hard on her. I also hear that she is very close with her brother Mars, who is stuck in the form of a rabbit. I admire people who are close with their siblings - I wish I was closer with my own brother. Arion Neptune Hmm...I don't know much about him. People tell me that I kinda look like him. I hear he's introverted and he's friends with sea creatures. I also know he doesn't like people feeling bad for him because of his destiny, kinda like Icarus Juniper. I think it's a good thing that he doesn't want people to act patronizing towards him because of his destiny. I can relate since I hate when people are patronizing towards me because of my autism. I think me and Arion would get along well! Anteros Princely I don't know Anteros well either, but I've heard about him. What I do know is that he has a crush on Arion. I think it's kinda sad that they're trying to push him on Ashlynn when he's not attracted to her. I know how that feels - I know they're pushing me on my cousin Haydée. I admit, my roommate Theron did try to ask Anteros to find something for him - twice. I keep telling Theron that Anteros is not going to want to be friends with him if you treat him like a human metal detector. Category:Blog posts